Yggdrasil
by Seal of Doom
Summary: Saeran went through a lot in life, and at the end of the day all he ever really wanted, was to be saved. [A short lyricstuck story using a Hetaoni song that's been on my mind for a long time; it's also kind of my (not in depth) take on Saeran as he went through life.]


_Okay, so real quick just to get this out of this way: I do not own this song! I've done a bunch of lyricstuck shorts for Homestuck and I've had this one on my mind for awhile so I thought I'd try it out. Please do not report me for using the lyrics! The OST for Hetaoni had no lyrics, so these are fan lyrics created by the youtuber Sapph. I encourage you to go listen to this song because it's really, really beautiful and touching. [Yggdrasil, Sapph, Hetaoni]_

 _I'm thinking of possibly writing another one with Hetaoni, so if you like this let me know if I should. Have a nice day and enjoy!_

* * *

Saeran had always known it was coming. Saeyoung had often told him his plans; plans for them, for himself. One day his twin would find a way out of here. He was learning about code and how to hack, saying that people would pay him so much money that the two of them would be able to live comfortably hundreds of times over. They wouldn't have to be locked away and hidden. Saeran could get help for his sickness.

Their mother wouldn't hurt him anymore.

But Saeran wasn't so naïve as to think it would be so easy as that. He knew, deep down, that he was holding his beloved brother back. If they both left together then Saeyoung would have to work too hard to be considered healthy just to support the two of them. And they were just only kids. If Saeran thought that the small bubble they lived in now was harsh, then he could only imagine and shudder at how much worse it would be once they were on their own.

So when he had woken up that morning, and Saeyoung was nowhere to be found, he knew. But Saeran held onto a small, almost fleeting glimmer of hope that his twin would come back for him. Saeyoung would never abandon him. He believed it with all of his heart.

 _Why can't I see your face now, my dearest friend?_

 _Can I just hear your voice?_

But god… _oh god_ were those the worst days of his life. He never knew he could feel so alone before.

 _Why can't I be next to you, my dearest friend?_

 _It hurts._

 _It hurts._

 _Please come save me now._

 _(It hurts here. Please come save me now.)_

He fiercely held onto that shred of hope, pouring all the faith he had in his brother into it. Saeyoung would come back for him. And when he did come back, Saeran would be there to greet him.

 _One day I will see you again._

 _I will be able to say thanks_

 _For all the time you spent with me._

 _I won't forget you._

 _(Please rescue me.)_

But as days became weeks, and weeks turned to months, his small ray of hope began to disappear from him. As treatment from his mother grew worse, so did he. From health to his own mentality, Saeran was struggling to hold onto the perfect memory of his brother. With every passing day that he heard nothing from Saeyoung, his hope was shredded piece by piece like petals being plucked from a flower.

 _But where am I to run now?_

 _I can't touch you now._

 _This darkness is too deep._

 _What can I do but sleep?_

He cried himself to sleep every night tied to the table. Everything had been bleak in his world before Saeyoung had disappeared, but his twin had been able to make it bearable. His brother had somehow always managed to make it better. But without him there to support him now… Saeran's world didn't even hold a trace of color in it anymore.

 _One day I will be able to laugh again._

 _I will remember, remember your face._

 _One day I will be able to laugh again._

 _I won't forget you, forget you, forget you_

 _My friend._

Saeyoung's smile had been the only thing that kept him going when the two were together.

 _(Please rescue me.)_

It was the only thing he could hold onto now that he was on his own.

 _(Please rescue me.)_

So he made sure that it would remain burned in his memory, forever if it must be.

 _(Please rescue me, it hurts.)_

 _(Please rescue me,_

 _Please rescue me,_

 _Please rescue me, it hurts.)_

 _Help me._

Now that he was grown up he was absolutely certain that there would never be any room for Saeyoung in his world anymore. A traitor like that didn't deserve to be called his brother. He _abandoned_ Saeran. He _lied_ to Saeran. It was an utterly unforgivable act. He hated Saeyoung with every fiber of his being, and he _always_ would.

 _One day I will be able to laugh again._

 _One day I will be able to smile again._

He'd make sure to destroy everything Saeyoung loved.

 _I won't forget you, forget you, my friend._

He would tear down that traitor's world.

 _One day I-_

 _One day I-_

 _One day again!_

And Saeyoung, too, would know what it would be like to live in a world so dark, _nothing_ good would ever be able to reach him ever again.

 _One day I will see you again._

But…

 _I will be able to say thanks._

His world was crumbling again. Everything he thought he had known, had been led to believe, was breaking apart again. Saeran didn't know what, or who, to believe anymore. Where he had managed to find color in his world again, it shattered like glass all around him. His spark… was nowhere to be found.

 _For all the times you spent with me_

 _I won't forget you._

 _(Please rescue me.)_

 _But where am I to run now?_

 _I can't touch you now._

 _This darkness is too deep._

 _What can I do but sleep?_

And yet… he wasn't alone. Saeyoung was there, sitting beside him like they were equals, as if he had never left. And it wasn't just his brother. The other woman, MC, was there too.

Their feelings reached him, touched his soul with such gentleness he couldn't even begin to explain the feeling building in his chest. That warm glow… It's tenderness warmed him to the core. It filled him so much that, _finally_ , he could see that spark once again. It was small enough, that, if he wished to hold it, it could fit in the palms of his hand.

Saeran had never known that so much joy could make him want to cry.

 _One day I will see you once again._

Now he sat on one end of a plush, red couch. His brother and lover sat nearby, often sending him little smiles of reassurance between their looks of adoration for each other. Around him were other members of the R.F.A. They were wary around him, but not unfriendly.

After what he had done to them, Saeran thought he didn't deserve any of their kindness.

Saeyound called for attention and everyone grouped a little closer. Saeran stared ahead at an expensive looking camera. They had insisted on taking a picture, for sentimental reasons no doubt. A little light blinked signaling the countdown.

Before the light flashed bright enough to blind, he cast a sideways glance at his brother. Their reunion definitely wasn't what he had imagined, but it was enough. Saeran looked at the camera again with a light sensation lifting him up.

A small smile tugged his lips up just as the camera flashed.

 _One day I will see you once again._


End file.
